


Tomorrow it is

by UpInOrbit



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Setting up a Christmas tree, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: “I thought you said I had horrible taste in decorations. That I ‘ruined your aesthetic’, if I remember correctly,” he said instead.Wooseok pursed his lips, his eyes still shut together.“You do,” he replied, voice still thick with sleep. “But it’s not the same without you,” Wooseok admitted.Or the one in which Seungyoun finds his boyfriend asleep on the couch, waiting for him to set up the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Tomorrow it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a very short, and hopefully fluffy? X1 xmas drabble that I hope you'll enjoy! I wrote it following [this calendar](https://twitter.com/seungteefs/status/1201097835841757184?s=20)! It's my first work for the X1 ficdom and while this is not what I usually write, it is what I can offer you today jsjsjs Tomorrow, who knows? I hope you'll enjoy it tho!

The lights were off when Seungyoun opened the door to his apartment.

Tiptoeing lightly to make no noise, he grimaced as the door creaked when he closed it. He waited for a heartbeat, ears straining to hear the faintest of sounds and when he was only met with silence, he let out a breath of relief.

A glance at the clock told him it was late, later even than he had thought, and considerably later than he had intended to get back. Work had been tough and while it hadn’t been a bad day, he wished he had been able to leave earlier, come back to his house and his boyfriend, on whom he had had to cancel with a heavy heart.

Walking into the living room, he turned on one of the lights, which saved him from tripping on a cardboard box that was lying on the floor right in front of the door. Frowning, Seungyoun crouched down and opened the box, only to find it full with Christmas decorations.

He was confused by it at first, until he lifted his head and found a lonely Christmas tree, standing on the corner of the room, its branches completely naked from any decorations.

On the corner, a sad and lonely Christmas tree and, opposite to him, sleeping on top of the couch and completely wrapped in a blanket, laid Wooseok.

Seungyoun’s expression softened into a fond smile as he caught sight of his sleeping boyfriend, and he walked towards him. Sitting carefully on the edge of the couch, he placed a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder and shook him slightly.

“Wooseok,” he whispered, insisting with a little more force until Wooseok stirred, slowly awakening. “Wooseok, what are you doing here?”

Wooseok pulled a face, still half-asleep, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Seungyoun felt a wave of affection coursing through his veins, and resisted the urge to lean down and pepper Wooseok’s face with kisses.

“I fell asleep,” Wooseok mumbled, apparently having given up on trying to wake up. Instead, he freed his arms from the cocoon he was in and wrapped them around Seungyoun’s middle, bringing him closer.

“Why did you fall asleep here, baby? It’s really late,” receiving no response from Wooseok, who seemed to be falling into a deeper slumber, he tried a different approach. “Weren’t you going to put up the tree?”

Wooseok let out a hum at that, a sound half-way between assent and denial. Moving back into the couch to be more comfortable, Seungyoun placed Wooseok’s head on his lap, running his fingers through his hair.

“I texted you telling you I’d be home later than planned and that you should do it alone, didn’t you remember?” He asked, but Wooseok merely shook his head, his arms back around Seungyoun’s waist, and he tightened his grip on him, almost purring as Seungyoun toyed with the longer strands of his hair. Understanding dawned on Seungyoun, making him smile brightly. “Were you waiting for me?”

“No,” Wooseok replied, rubbing his cheek on Seungyoun’s jacket, burrowing his face deeper into him, but the tiny, pleased curve of his lips betrayed him.

“You were waiting for me,” Seungyoun cooed, flickering Wooseok’s nose, making him scrunch it in annoyance. Wooseok moved one of his arms, and Seungyoun thought he was going to swat his hand away but instead Wooseok wrapped his hand around Seungyoun’s, intertwining their fingers together. He brought their linked hands closer to himself, placing them against his chest and Seungyoun had to remind himself to keep breathing when his heart skipped a beat. “I thought you said I had horrible taste in decorations. That I ‘ruined your aesthetic’, if I remember correctly,” he said instead.

Wooseok pursed his lips, his eyes still shut together. 

“You do,” he replied, voice still thick with sleep. “But it’s not the same without you,” Wooseok admitted. 

Seungyoun smiled at that and, unable to keep himself from doing it then, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Wooseok’s temple, the only part of him he could easily reach. It caused Wooseok to squirm in his lap, the pleased tilt of his lips growing onto a full-fledged smile, warm and bright. 

It never failed to make Seungyoun breathless, and that time was not an exception.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today,” he whispered. “But we can put it up now if you want to,” he suggested, even if he suspected the answer already.

“Tomorrow,” Wooseok replied, shaking his head slightly. “Sleep now, tree tomorrow,” he sleepily insisted, squeezing Seungyoun’s hand like he wanted to make sure he understood.

“Of course, Wooseok, I promise. I’ll be here to put up the tree with you, I swear.”

Apparently satisfied by that, Wooseok went back to hugging Seungyoun, relaxing against him and it was then that Seungyoun realized with a jolt Wooseok had no plans on letting worse or, worse, moving to somewhere more comfortable to sleep in.

“Wooseok? Shouldn’t we go to bed?” He asked, but Wooseok had gone back to sleeping, or at least he pretended to do so, content with basking in Seungyoun’s warmth as he slept. 

And Seungyoun was tempted, oh so tempted to just let him sleep there, curled up on his lap like a cat, but he knew Wooseok would regret it in the morning and nag about it throughout the day like a small, pouty baby, even if it had been his decision in the first place. 

Letting his head fall back against the couch, Seungyoun sighed. He then smiled to himself, a deep feeling of love and affection coursing through his veins, before slipping out of Wooseok’s embrace. His boyfriend let out a sound of distress, dissatisfied with Seungyoun moving away, but that quickly melted away into surprise and content once Seungyoun scooped him into his arms, holding him firmly against his chest.

Wooseok looped his arms around Seungyoun’s neck, resting his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder, seemingly content with letting his boyfriend do all the work and Seungyoun, despite himself, smiled in fondness. His boyfriend was heavier than he appeared at first sight, but he managed to get him to their room without dropping him in the process, and carefully let him on top of the covers.

He was about to turn away when he felt Wooseok’s fingers around his wrist, locking him in place.

“Stay,” he whispered, blindly searching for him.

Seungyoun brought his hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to both of them, earning himself a smile in response.

“Five minutes,” he promised, and Wooseok nodded, eyes still closed.

“Be fast,” he ordered, and Seungyoun eagerly nodded, even if Wooseok wouldn’t see him.

He got ready for bed in record time, but was surprised when he slipped under the covers and found Wooseok still awake, albeit much less than he had been before.

As soon as Wooseok felt the mattress dip beneath him, he turned around, and Seungyoun brought him closer to himself, arms enveloping him, Wooseok’s head lying on top of his chest.

“Tomorrow,” Wooseok managed to say, snuggling closer to Seungyoun.

“Tomorrow it is, I promise.”

“Good,” Wooseok mumbled against Seungyoun’s chest, a peaceful smile taking over his face. “I love you,” he whispered.

Pressing a kiss against the crown of Wooseok’s head, Seungyoun smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end for my first X1 fic. It wasn't supposed to be this one but I hit a writing slump and this helped so, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully, you'll see me around more often jsjsjsjs  
> Kudos and comments warm my heart <3
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starryjinsouls) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
